User talk:Vicarstown Dieselworks
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Vicarstown Dieselworks page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jdogman (Talk) 13:16, 20 January 2013 Messages Marce, Hiro wasn't the one who deleted it, Jdogman or another admin deleted it because we don't create year pages untill a product is released on that year.TrackMaster'sbiggestcollector (talk) 14:54, January 20, 2013 (UTC) : Ivan, no, I can get some proof then. I'm getting cross till now and ever, Ivan, don't get in this. Vicarstown Dieselworks (talk) 15:38, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Marce :: Um, Hiro put it up for deletion, and Jdogman acually deleted it.TrackMaster'sbiggestcollector (talk) 17:59, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ::: Pardon me for interrupting, but since there have been products confirmed, there's no need to fuss over the 2013 page anymore. It just gets on me when people start a year page or start saying that an engine from a future special will be made when there's nothing known. It's my fault really, Plarail Flynn was actually planned for 2013, so I should have made the page last month. Plus, if you're asking what new products are coming later this year and there's been nothing written in an article at all, then no one simply knows yet what's happening this year. Jdogman (talk) 21:57, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :::: Why you delete it so, Jdogman, I don't know of it, maybe Stephen, Connor and all KOTR characters will be shown soon, and how have you been? Lot time ago I haven't been here!. Douglas IS A 2013 product, because I saw it on January 2. ok???? Vicarstown Dieselworks (talk) 23:02, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Marce ::::: Marce, I know what you are thinking, but we put products once they are released, not when they are in stores. For instance, you saw Douglas on January 2, 2013, but he was acually found in 2012. I hope you understand everything.TrackMaster'sbiggestcollector (talk) 00:49, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::: Hello Marce, i'll tell you something, before even 2013 I wanted to create a 2013 page for the Wikia but I was told that a page should not be created until a product was released, also you added the page as an annon, you know there are lots of annon users that spam this wikia, and if you didn't log in with an account then we think that it was made by one of those spamers. Keep this in mind: I am not against you, i'm just following the Rules made by the admins. Admins say that if we see info that is currently not allowed (like for example what you are adding to the 2013 about the KOTR characters) we need to get rid of it and later the admin completely removes it because someone comes to the wikia, and if he reads that info obiously he will think that is real. What if you ask an admin first? :::::: The Luke info that you added today is not needed because above the changes section we add the special models, "Luke with grey explosives van and red van" is the pack "Hideaway Luke" listed on the special models gallery and if you can see i didn't delete the line "in both versions" that you added because it's true. :::::: Listen I am sorry for not making you happy, I tought you started to "like" me because I tried to help you (also take a look at this file's history: http://tttetrackmaster.wikia.com/wiki/File:Trackmaster2012Douglas.jpg you can see that it was discovered in November 2012 so it's not from 2013, long before i made an account i discovered for the first time Stanley in 2009 and i tought he was released in that year until i read that it was from 2008 lol) Hope you can read this LONG message and that we can be good to each other. I don't wanna be mad with someone in a Thomas website ;) HIROD51 (talk) 01:06, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::::: NO I'm not gonna accept. OR YOU TELL ME OR NOTHING ON! Vicarstown Dieselworks (talk) 19:48, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Marce :::::::: Marce, calm down. Jdogman, Hiro and I were trying to help you. Hiro and I are not against you, we are trying to follow the rules (I got blocked twice too).TrackMaster'sbiggestcollector (talk) 19:58, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::: Why will you not accept, and what are you trying to tell us? I don't appreciate people typing in caps and acting like that. Jdogman (talk) 23:47, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::: You just make me feel CROSS! Really, and it's right. I know what to do. Not when other ones have to do what I did bad. understood???? Vicarstown Dieselworks (talk) 01:46, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Marce Marce, Please, drop it, move on. We sometimes have to do what anyone did bad. Also, can you please fix your tone? I don't appreciate it, espically sience we were trying to help you. Marce, also, I want you to fix your attitude. Hope this helps.TrackMaster'sbiggestcollector (talk) 12:39, January 22, 2013 (UTC)